


平流层

by huoding127



Series: short story （baeklay/laybaek） [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoding127/pseuds/huoding127
Series: short story （baeklay/laybaek） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792945
Kudos: 5





	平流层

“ 坏哥哥。 ”

飞行了十几小时，张艺兴一进宿舍就听到了这么一句。

有人在气鼓鼓地抱怨。

客厅里黑乎乎的。离清晨还有段时间，早起的鸟儿还在深度睡眠中，这会儿谁会特意在沙发上等他，张艺兴不用猜都知道。

他放下行李，把肿胀的脚从鞋里解放出来，往声音的来源走。

“ 坏哥哥。 ” 声音的主人又重复了一遍。

这次语调提高了两分，尾音绕来绕去缠上了他的指尖。

张艺兴甚至能想象到那人撅起嘴的样子。

他蜷起指头，指尖因为想要触碰那个人的脸而觉得有些发痒。

“ 伯贤呐， ” 张艺兴开口，嗓音糯糯的，因为长时间飞行显得有些沙哑，像以前一起吃的红豆沙。

“ 哎。 ” 习惯性立刻回应了。

边伯贤懊恼地吹了一下落在额前的头发。舞台上的机灵劲儿都去哪了，真糟糕，说好天亮前绝对不理这个人的。

“ 怎么了嘛？ ” 张艺兴坐下来搂住边伯贤，连带他抱着的小羊玩偶一起拉进怀里。

还问怎么了。 边伯贤火气上来了，可一扭头看到张艺兴有些水肿的脸，火气又一点点降下去。

活火山变成小火苗。

“ 累不累？ ” 他不回答，伸手替张艺兴揉膝盖。

“ 不累。 ” 张艺兴不让边伯贤替他按摩，把两人的手十指交扣握在一起。

他本没什么倦意，刚完成了一件梦想了很久的大事，多巴胺和肾上腺素一同作用，让他兴奋得在飞机上都没怎么睡。

这会看着边伯贤的脸倒是后知后觉的有些疲惫了。

边伯贤承受着毛茸茸的脑袋搭在肩上的重量，努力不让自己缩起脖子， “我 看到你发的推特了。 ”

“ 是吗？ ” 毛茸茸的脑袋抬起来，凑近边伯贤的脸笑出两个酒窝， “那 你怎么没给我点赞？ ”

果然哥哥是坏人，还想要点赞。

边伯贤从鼻腔里哼了一声，挣扎着要把手从张艺兴掌心抽出来。

张艺兴扣得更紧了，一边牵着举起来在边伯贤手背吻了吻一边笑着问， “ 哪里惹你不高兴了？ ”

嘴唇还带了点外面空气的冰凉，因为刚才喝过水，润润的软软的。

边伯贤低头分辨，看到一块小小的痕迹印在自己手背上。

我被艺兴哥盖章了。他想。

张艺兴仍在用询问的眼光看着边伯贤，刚进门时边伯贤的语气明显不悦，肯定有什么事情让他不满意了， “说嘛......说说看？ ”应该也不是什么大事情，想要逗弄弟弟宠着他的成分更多，反正在他这里，伯贤无理取闹也是可以的。

“好吧。”边伯贤闭上眼。真要他说出来真是有些不好意思。

“ 我只关注了你一人，可你呢，一个两个三个，越来越多。 ”

说完边伯贤就用手捂住脸。

本来还理直气壮的，现在他自己也觉得害羞了。他怎么跟个女孩子一样。

张艺兴低声笑起来，用手指刮边伯贤的鼻尖，吻他的额头， “ 可我最喜欢你啊。 ”

我不要最喜欢，边伯贤不说话，在心里偷偷反驳，我要只喜欢。

我只喜欢你，所以我想要你只喜欢我。

“ 伯贤，我打个比方， ” 张艺兴换了个姿势搂住低着头委屈巴巴的小狗狗， “ 你看啊，我现在不是很忙么， ” 他耐心解释，一下一下给小狗地顺毛， “ 我的日常，只有三个，睡觉，工作，跑行程。 ”

“ 睡觉的时候我很少做梦，因为白天太累了。工作的时候要专心，因为事情太多了。只有跑行程的时候能休息一下，但是我一直很怕坐飞机，你知道的吧，起飞和降落的时候都特别紧张。 ”

“ 等飞机进入平流层了，我才能松一口气。平流层你听过吗，就是没有上下空气对流的那一层。 ”

“ 那个时候的飞机很稳，像在地上一样，风景也很好，能看见下面的云。 ”

“ 飞机大部分飞行都在平流层。 ”

“ 我每次在平流层的时候就会想到你。 ”

“ 什么嘛...... ” 边伯贤本来都要被张艺兴呼噜睡着了，听到这话坐起来，脸颊变得红红的， “ 什么叫在平流层会想我，哥在说些什么啊 ……”

张艺兴有些困了，眼睛都快要睁不开，他靠近边伯贤一张一合的嘴巴，轻轻挨上去， “ 说我爱你，说我在所有舒服的安心的放松的时刻，都想着你。 ”

你怎么会和别人一样呢，别人是颠簸的紧张的可有可无的，而你是我藏在平流层的小草莓，气流稳稳地托着，绝不会轻易掉下去。

“ 别生我气了 ……” 最后一句话变成了喃喃的气音，消失在唇间。

两个人这次都闭上了眼睛，因为他们说过的，接吻要专心。

-the end-


End file.
